Summer Fun
by Music-madness2004
Summary: When Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley set out on a summer road trip things are going to go smoothly for the foursome, or are they? I stink at summaries
1. Hitting the Open Road

Chapter one: Hitting The Open Road  
  
"Lucas!" Haley called from the car of Nathan's car. Lucas smirked as he walked out of the Sawyer's house carrying Peyton's bags. Nathan got out and grabbed one as the trunk popped open. Peyton smiled as she walked out of the house greeted by an excited Haley. Lucas went back inside and grabbed his bag and walked back out putting it in the trunk. "I think that's it Nathan." Lucas said as he closed the trunk. Haley and Peyton were laughing about something and Nathan said "If you ladies don't come on we will be leaving you!" Haley gave him a loving smile and climbed into the back seat with Peyton. Lucas climbed up front. Nathan took off down the road and said "This is going to be one awsome summer!" Lucas smiled and said "Yea it sure is!" Haley and Peyton were talking in the backseat about all their stops they would be making in the next few weeks. Lucas let out a breath and let the wind go through his hair as he sat there and thought about the past few weeks. Haley had asked them if they would go with her and Nathan. Lucas wasn't sure why he was going but he was going to try and have fun, plus he and Nathan were getting along more and more. Also he and Peyton were starting a relationship that he hoped would last . "Oh well" He thought as Nathan turned on some music and they rolled out of Tree Hill onto the interstate. "This will be an interesting summer!" 


	2. An Interesting Conversation

Thanks for the reviews. Here is Chapter 2. Oh I forgot to mention I own nothing but made-ups and the plot in this story.   
  
Chapter 2: An Interesting Conversation   
  
Lucas and Nathan were sitting in an all night diner. Peyton was asleep in teh front seat of the car and Haley in the backseat. The two boys had been driving for several hours and had gotten hungry so they stopped to eat. They had been talking about next years basketball team when Nathan said "So how are you and Peyton getting along?" Lucas smiled and said "Pretty good I think. I mean I'm not sure Brooke's to happy about us but I'm not sure I can help that." Nathan said "Does she know you are here? On this trip I mean?" "Yea Peyton told her, she's house sitting for her. Peyton trusts her." Nathan nodded and they set their food in front of them. Between bites Luc asked "Hows your dad?"Nathan got a dark look on his face "Not happy. He wanted me to go to an all summer long basketball program at the University of North Carolina." "Oh?" "I told him hell no, Haley and I had plans with the two of you. He really flipped then." Luc nodded and said sarcastically "That surprises me." Nathan laughed. The two boys finished their meal and got something to go for the two girls if they woke up and headed back for the car. Nathan slid into the backseat and wrapped on arm around Haley. Lucas into the drivers seat with a small smile he said "Lets Rock-n-roll cause here we go"   
  
Its short I know. That last line is so not Lucas but I liked it lol. Please review but dont be completely harsh. But be negative if thats what you have to say but not harsh! Thanks for reading Chapter 3 coming soon 


	3. Savannah, Georgia

Chapter 3- Savannah, Georgia  
  
Peyton yelled "JAKE! JAKE over here!" She waved her arms in the air excitedly. Jake grinned, and carrying Jenny, he walked over. "Hey Peyton! Luc, Nate. Hales." Haley smiled "Hey Jake. Hey you cutie!" Peyton was now holding Jenny and making a fuss over her. Lucas shook his hand "How's it been man?" "Pretty damn good! I mean so far there's been no sign of Nicki." Lucas replied in an amused voice "She is somewhere between Tree Hill and Seattle." Jake laughed and said "Why?" He looked around the group at their amused faces and Peyton handed Jenny to Haley and said "Uh guilty." Jake laughed and said "You?" "Well actually Brooke and I did it!" Jake stared at her in disbelief "Brooke? The same Brooke I know? God how much did I miss?" Peyton said, "It's a long story Jake! I mean it's quite complicated." Nathan nodded and said, "If you missed you'll never understand it! I mean Luc was already to leave Tree Hill but Haley and I convinced Peyton and Lucas to come with us on our road trip!" Haley was playing with Jenny and nodded enthusiastically. Nathan said "Uh Hales don't get attached your not getting one of those!" Haley laughed and said "Nathan honey, kids our in our far, far future." At this Jake's expression went from confused to completely bewildered. "What?" At once all four spoke. From Peyton and Lucas "They're married!" And from Haley and Nathan "We're married!" Jake smiled and said "Congratulations! How did the old man take it Nate?" "He doesn't know!" "What?" Haley said "Yea we aren't telling him yet, I mean that's just one more thing to use against Deb in court!" Jake shook his head and said "I really do think that Tree Hill is messed up you guys." Lucas laughed "Your not the only one man!" Jenny was starting to get fussy and Jake said "I should probably take her back home." Peyton said "Yea we should really get back on the road." She kissed the top of Jenny's head and gave Jake a hug and got in the car, Haley did the same. Nathan and Lucas told him bye and got in the car. Jake stood and waved till they were out of sight and then turned to leave whispering "God Bless Them!"  
  
Sorry its been a couple of days! I was out of town. And I kind of had writer's block! I'm not sure I like this chapter very well so I might delete it and start over again, so if you like it voice your opinion! Thanks and happy reading. Chapter 4 will be up soon! 


	4. Driving

Chapter 4- Driving  
  
Lucas yawned tiredly. They were somewhere between Florida and New  
Orleans. It was close to midnight. Peyton looked up from her book. The  
small book light shining. "You okay Luc? Want me to drive?" Lucas said  
"Nope I'm fine for now." Peyton smiled and said, "Alright just let me  
know when." Haley and Nathan were curled up in the back seat asleep  
together. Lucas had been driving since about ten. Peyton turned on the  
radio and asked Lucas "Are you having a good time so far?" Lucas  
smiled "Yea I am actually. I mean I knew I would with you but I was a  
bit wary about Nathan and I. but honestly I'm having a great time with  
him." He remembered a few days back. They had stopped in a small town.  
They were having some sort of summer festival, Nathan and Lucas had  
entered the two-on-two tournament and had won the entire thing. Their  
plaque was sitting in the back window. He smiled at the memory. Peyton  
was saying, "I'm glad Lucas. You two deserve to be happy with all the  
crap Dan put you two through!" Lucas sighed and didn't say anything.  
Peyton cleared her throat and changed the subject "It was good to see  
Jake!" Lucas smiled "Yea it was. I'm glad he's flying out to  
California to come with us for a few days!" "Me too!" Lucas used his  
free hand to hold Peyton's. He intertwined their fingers and she gave  
his hand a small squeeze. Lucas continued driving. He saw their exit  
and turned off. Peyton got out of the car to go and check in at their  
hotel. Lucas got the map out, they were still about one hundred miles  
out of New Orleans. He was mapping out their course when Peyton  
marched angrily out to the car. She said in a very loud and upset  
voice "They said we aren't here. In any of our names! I even tried  
Haley Scott! The rude man said he wouldn't even give us a room for the  
night! Jackass!" Haley woke up and asked "What in the hell is going on  
here?" Nathan stirred but only turned over slightly a grin on his  
face. "They told Peyton we don't have a reservation." Haley said "Uh  
that would be my fault. Sorry guys. I thought I had, I guess I didn't"  
Lucas shrugged "No big deal Hales, just wake that boy of yours up so  
he drive." Haley said "Alright but it won't be an easy task." Peyton  
laughed and said "Humor us!" Haley tried everything, she tickled him,  
she smacked his arm, finally she leaned over and gave him a kiss. A  
long slow kiss. He suddenly jerked upright and said "What's the  
emergency?" All three of them burst out laughing. "Welcome to the  
world of the living Nate." Haley said laughing. Lucas asked "Wanna  
take over the wheel?" Nathan shrugged "Sure." He and Haley got out as  
Peyton and Lucas got settled in the back. Nathan drove, after a few  
miles he turned around and asked "You two want something to eat?" No  
reply came from the back because they were both curled up together  
sleeping.  
  
Sorry, I have serious cases of writers block. Well I hope you enjoy.  
Keep the reviews coming. Chapter 5 will be here soon! I hope you  
enjoyed this chapter! I hope the details are better I am trying to  
improve this quality of my writing so bear with me please and thank  
you! 


End file.
